


Annoyance

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: The Misadventures of Castiel and Megara [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas & Meg are teenagers, Castiel is amused, Flirty!Balthazar, Meg doesn't like Balthazar, Meg is a cruel mistress, Sassy!Meg, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has a hate-on for Balthazar. Balthazar could care less. Castiel is nonplussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

"Your brother is a class A douche." Meg announced, shutting Castiel's door a little louder than necessary. Castiel glanced up at her over the top of his book.

"Pardon?" He raised an eyebrow. "You do realise I have ten brothers, correct?" Meg shot him an annoyed look.

"Yes, Cassie, I realise you have ten very irritating, high-and-mighty, holier-than-thou, sanctimonious monstrosites that you call brothers. The one I'm referring to is Balthazar. The prick actually had the cahones to flirt with me." Meg ranted, growing steadily more agitated with every word.

"Balthazar...flirted with you? That's what has you so upset?" Cas asked, setting his book aside for the moment. This was probably going to require his full attention.

"Yeah. In front of half of the entire student body." Meg crossed her arms and stopped pacing for a moment.

"Ah." Castiel caught on to the baseline of what was getting under his friend's skin. Meg didn't like not being the one in control of any situation. And she didn't like being put on the spot either. Balthazar had managed to set off both of those bells at once.

"Hmph. He actually thought he'd get somewhere by dropping those cheesy ass pick-up lines. And on me. Me! Of all the chicks he could have picked to attempt to seduce, he decided to try ME!" Meg was getting herself worked into a veritable frenzy now, gesticulating wildly and pacing again.

"He does tend to choose the least likely females to proposition." Cas said knowingly. His brother was rather adept at choosing the most unlikely candidates for his rather lame pick-ups.

"He's an idiot if he thinks any of that shit will work on me. I may have very few morals, but I DO have better taste than that!" Meg continued in her tirade. But Castiel could see she was loosing steam now, her irritation ebbing finally.

"Well, what did you say to him?" Cas asked. At that a sly smile made its way across Meg's features. Cas knew that look well. Which meant that Balthazar had most likely been the one to come out the worse for wear in this battle of egos.

"I told him I only consider sleeping with guys who have more than four inches below the belt and have had enough experience to know how to actually get a girl off."

Meg's smirk only grew as Castiel choked on the laugh bubbling out of his throat.


End file.
